


All's Well That Ends Well

by Redrikki



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s04e15 Deception, Gen, Medical Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 02:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrikki/pseuds/Redrikki
Summary: In the aftermath of the Deception Arc, Obi-Wan reclaims his face but not everything is back to normal as Ahsoka struggles to let go of her anger over what happened.





	All's Well That Ends Well

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [hurt/comfort bingo](http://hc-bingo.dreamwidth.org/145157.html?thread=945669) challenge "mistaken identity" and an anonymous tumblr prompt where Ahsoka and Obi-Wan have it out.

Ahsoka winced as the bones of Obi-Wan’s face rearranged themselves with an audible crack. Arms crossed, Anakin stood beside her and watched stone faced as Obi-Wan whimpered and writhed. One loud pop and it was done. Rako Hardeen was gone, but the man left in his place was still a stranger. The nanites had restored Obi-Wan’s cheekbones, but not his hair. Was he going to spend the rest of his life looking like Master Windu? Ahsoka wanted to ask Anakin how humans’ hair worked, but one look at his expression made it clear now was not the time.

Obi-Wan lolled back in his chair, gasping for breath. It took him a minute to loosen his hands from their death grip on the armrests. He gingerly touched his cheek and winced. “Can’t say that was any easier the second time around,” he said in Rako Hardeen’s voice. Obi-Wan frowned at the sound and messaged his throat, as if trying to force something out it. He coughed like a tooka with a hairball, harsh and wracking, until he managed to spit up a little metal ball. “There we are,” he said sounding more like himself. Obi-Wan set the ball on the nearby table, looking inordinately smug. “All’s well the ends well.”

The muscles in Anakin’s jaw twitched. “All's well?!” he ground out past clenched teeth. “ALL’S WELL?!” His hands curled into fists and Ahsoka watched him warily. It was equal odds at this point whether Anakin would give Obi-Wan a piece of his mind or end up punching him in his smug face. And, honestly, Ahsoka wasn’t sure if she’d be holding him back or egging him on. The tension built like a wave, only to break when Anakin abruptly stormed out.

Obi-Wan blinked. “That—” He shook his head. Ahsoka couldn’t blame him. After everything Obi-Wan had put them through, Anakin’s reaction was almost ridiculously anticlimactic. “Was it something I said?” Obi-Wan asked with exaggerated innocence.

Oh, that was it. Ahsoka rounded on him. “You died _in my arms_. Anakin was a mess. He couldn’t even talk.” Ahsoka tried to contain her anger, to keep her voice down, but both rose as she went on. “We almost killed you! More than once!” Just thinking about it made Ahsoka sick to her stomach. If Obi-Wan had died for real? If they had killed him? Neither of them would ever have been able to forgive themselves. Did he seriously not understand that?

All pretense at humor fled from Obi-Wan’s face. “None the less, I trust you understand why it had to be done,” he said severely. 

Ahsoka’s shoulders slumped. “I do.” The mission. The Republic. They always came first. As a Jedi, Ahsoka understood that. It just seemed to her that Obi-Wan could have easily gone undercover without toying with them the way he had. Had it really be necessary to make them watch him die? “I understand why, but do you understand how baldly you hurt us?”

“I—“ Obi-Wan looked away. His sadness and regret leaked into the Force before he managed to clamp it down. This is where Anakin would have apologized for hurting her. This is where he would have acknowledged her pain and his part in it. Ahsoka could tell that their anger hurt Obi-Wan. It would certainly go a long way towards smoothing things over between the three of them if Obi-Wan could just stop pretending they were wrong to feel it. 

Instead, Obi-Wan raised his chin in a stubborn line. “I needed an honest reaction. It _had_ to be done,” he insisted to himself as much as to her. 

Ahsoka’s hands curled into fists. Oh, she could give him an honest reaction, all right. Right in the face. Obi-Wan’s lips curled in a sardonic half-smile as he watched her struggle and Ahsoka forced her hands to uncurl. Punching a Master in anger was not the Jedi way. Acting for the good of the Republic without consideration for attachments was. She closed her eyes and tried to give her anger to the Force.

“All’s well that ends well,” she told herself. Obi-Wan was still alive. The Chancellor was safe. That was what mattered. Not her feelings, and not Anakin’s. She opened her eyes and bowed to Obi-Wan. The tension around his eyes melted as he bowed back. All was well between them now. Ahsoka was sure she’d trust him again in no time.


End file.
